Where They Go, We Can't Follow
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Kagome lost her second family to Naraku only to make a third. She, Miroku, and Shippo are taken to Sesshomaru's where they stay for two years before making the jump back to her time. Of course, she meets Kurama. KagKur.
1. Small Nuisances, Bigger Mysteries

Hey, all. I've decided to put up another crossover fic, only this one is Inuyasha an Yu Yu only. This is kind of the typical, a-lot-of-people-die-in-the-final-battle, then Kagome gets mad and defeats him. But it always seems like a lot of these fics have Sango going to live with Kagome and them getting help from Kirara. So, my story is going to be different. Miroku will survive this time, because I actually like the lecher. I always wondered what it would be like if he went and lived with Kagome, because I think it will be different. Oh, well, you guys read the first chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Sess and Kurama, along with Yoko and Miroku and Kagome. I found them when they were lost and couldn't be found. spies lawyers drawing up papers to sue Ahem, as I was saying, I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

Where They Go, We, Can't Follow

* * *

How did it come to this? How did her life turn out to be so complicated and misguided? She wasn't supposed to be here. Here where time was ageless and demons ran rampant across the lands. Demon lord ruled and lesser demons went about their own business. Although there were wars at this time for it was the Feudal era and people were fighting. But the land was beautiful and wide open.

Kagome Higurashi bowed her head in silent sorrow. Her friends were out there, scattered all across the battle field. A battle that had now ended after ten days of blood shed. She knew not where her friends were and silent wept in self pity. She growled, clutching the once beautiful and pure Shikon no Tama.

How could one insignificant little tama ruin so many lives? No, Kagome mused. It wasn't the jewel itself that was evil. For the jewel was balanced between good and evil, oh yes the battle between Midoriko and her demons was still waging and that was where the taint began. For once anyone, demon or human, came in contact with the jewel, it fed off their power, made the demons and humans want things, things they wouldn't normally be able to have. And so often, did the taint lead to demise. It was all those malicious soles who chose wrongly and ended up lost somewhere on the lost battle field, where ningens, youkai, and hanyou lay. They were all there. What began as a rivalry 50 years ago had somehow led to this barbaric display of war; an absolute massacre between the purest of hearts and the wickedness of soles. And right below her lay a smoldering pile of ashes that belonged to the most evil sole to ever walk the earth.

Yes, the once powerful corrupt Naraku lay dead at her feet, a victim of Kagome's explosion of pure miko power, after witnessing most of her friends fall at the hands of the despicable villain.

Kagome began sobbing as she remembered the last few minutes of her fights.

::::Flashback:::

Kagome stood off to the side watching as her friends bravely fought demon after demon to somehow get to the middle where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were closing in on Naraku. Every now and again she fired off arrow after arrow at any approaching figures that attempted to hurt her friends.

A scream of pure agony drew her attention to her sister and best friend Sango, who'd been fighting her brother. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and horror. There lay Sango, Kohaku's whip chain in her back, a blank expression on her face. Kohaku now stood over his sister. Eyes now clear and remorse, shock, and mental anguish clouded his facial features as Naraku allowed him to see the end of his sister.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, racing towards her, hoping to save her best friend. "Sango, please speak to me!" She cried reaching her side and throwing an arm over Sango's shoulder.

Sango's eyes momentarily lost their murky glow as she gazed for the last time at Kagome and her brother. "Kohaku," she breathed, reaching out.

"Sango, what have I done?" Kohaku barely whispered.

But Sango allowed a small smile to grace her face, even as her sole was trying to depart from the world and into the next. "It's all right Kohaku. I forgive you-"Sango broke of coughing up blood. "Kagome," she whispered. "Take care of Kohaku. Tell him-tell him...that I love him and that....he'll always be my little brother."

"No, Sango, you're going to be all right. You'll pull through this. Come on, sister, you've had worse than this," Kagome tried pleading in vain, all the while knowing it was too later.

"It's all right," Sango choked again, tears running over her face. "And tell Miroku...."

"Tell Miroku what? Sango. Sango?" Kagome checked her pulse. "Saaannngggooooo!" Kagome wailed. "Come on Sango, tell Miroku what? Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!!" Kagome began squeezing her shoulders and shaking her like rag doll, until she was roughly pulled away by a silently crying Miroku who had come just into to see Sango take her last breaths.

Oblivious to all that was going on around them, Miroku and Kagome wept in each other's arms. Miroku, because he just figured out he loved Sango and wouldn't be able to spend the rest of his life having kids with her. Kagome, because she'd jus lost her best friend. Kohaku was still staring in utter disbelief.

Finally, Kohaku got up and walked over to Kagome. Staring at Miroku and Kagome still holding each other and weeping silent tears, he turned his sad brown eyes so like Sango's to Kagome and a silent question was asked. Kagome noticed the question and shook her head. She couldn't do it. Not to Sango's little brother.

But Kohaku's gaze held firm and slowly Miroku nodded to Kagome, who began crying again. Without word, she stood up, walked over to Kohaku, hugged him gently, whishing him a happy after life, and pulled the jewel shard out of Kohaku's back.

"Thank you," he whispered before his eyes closed and he joined his sister in the other world.

:::End Flash back:::

Kagome was crying again. She remembered what happened after that. Miroku, now in a blind wage, had opened up his wind tunnel, drawing in everything and anything he could, which included Naraku's poisonous insects.

:::Continuing flashback:::

"NNOOOOO!" Kagome cried out, trying to stop Miroku from drawing in too much. She could only watch as he finally gasped and fell, the poison weakening his body. She stared as he fell, but was stunned out of her reverie by an arrow whizzing by her head.

She wasn't shocked to fine Kikyo standing behind her, bow drawn, arrow pointed directly at her heart. She and Kikyo gazed at one another in a show of strength determination, guilt, fear, and triumph. Triumph? Wait, Kikyo held triumph in her eyes. That would mean-

"Kikyo, what did you do?" Kagome uttered. She had bad feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

Kikyo smirked stalking closer, bow still drawn steadily on her chosen target. "Nothing, you little bitch. At least not me." Kagome's eyes widened as Kikyo drew closer and leaned in, to whisper in her ear, Kikyo's unbearable stench clouding her senses. "Naraku killed him."

"What?!!" Kagome cried. NO it wasn't true. Her hero. Once crush, now older brother couldn't be dead. No one could beat him. Not her hanyou. "You-you're lying, bitch. Tell me what you did with him!" She roughly broke Kikyo's bow in half, shoving the undead miko hard to the ground.

Although momentarily surprised at this turn of events, Kikyo smirked again. "It's all true my incarnate. In the end I didn't get what I wanted, but neither did you. Ha ha ha!!!" (Boy she's a bitch isn't she?)

"NNNOOOO!" Kagome cried again before swinging her hand down and punching through Kikyo's clay body, pulling out what would be her heart. She fell to the ground beside Kikyo and hardly noticed when the last of her sole purified of all hate and joined with her whole sole.

A chilling laugh suddenly sounded from all around and Kagome knew who that was. She turned around to see Naraku getting ready to strike down the great demon lord known as Sesshomaru. The once great lord now lay slumped to the ground, a small human body lay behind him. Rin, she realized. Kagome glanced around spotting Miroku still gasping for breath. Before him lay the dead siblings, Kokaku and Sango. And a little ways off lay the most gruesome scene she never wanted to see, yet knew it would haunt her from years to come. There lay Inuyasha in a pool of his own blood. He had a whole through his chest and both legs were mangled and almost torn off his person. His normal scowling face, now lay calmly, almost serenely. She couldn't even locate Shippo. Glancing again at the demon lord, Kagome snapped. She just snapped. All demons, including Naraku and the badly wounded Sesshomaru turned at the sudden rise in power.

Kagome expanded her miko powers and all the tons of lesser demons and hanyous were terminated upon contact of the holy power. Kagome suddenly felt strangely confident as she strode purposely towards the evil man surrounded in miasma. As she approached she caught Sesshomaru's eye as he stared at her in wonder and pain. She was momentarily shocked when he nodded at her. She was stunned, allowing the surprise to show in her face before nodding back and making her way toward Naraku.

She began to speak as she grew closer, Naraku now trying in vain to throw out his long legs, trying to slash her. But each time one of his legs came close to her body, her powers purified them clear off.

She spoke softly each time getting louder and louder as she called him out. "Naraku!!!!" She yelled. "You shall die this day by my hands!" She walked closer and was glad to see him step back. "You are a great evil who rose threw greed and hate. You, who call yourself a demon, have no right to be treated as such." She was getting closer and he was starting to shake. None of his attacks were getting through. He was getting desperate. He tried pulling on the jewel and found it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" She mocked. He gasped in shock. There in her hands was the Skikon no Tama, intact and fully fused. And....it was purified. "It is time for you to be gone from this pitiful existence which you were created from." As she spoke her eyes glowed and she began to float in front of him, her hand raised and pointed directly at him. "Now, DIE!" she whispered as she drew her hand back and forward, creating a circle on the ground. (Like the times Kikyo tried to take Inu to hell)

Naraku shrieked as he disintegrated slowly piece by piece. He watched her face as the last of her words reached him. "You are once again Onigumo, a worthless human thief and coward. Your sole shall know eternal damnation for I have done what Kikyo should have done 50 years ago. Good bye.....Onigumo."

And then he was gone in a burst of ash and hell power, never to be seen again.

Kagome could only stare as her vision came back and she collapsed to her knees. It was over.

:::End flashback:::

Which leads us to where she is now, crying over her lost friends and family. Finally Kagome allowed her weakness to take it's tole on her body and she fell into the icy pits of darkness.

* * *

Well this is the beginning of my second story. It will be a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, because I love crossover with them. It'll probably be Kag/Kur, but you'll have to find out the other pairings later.

Well, thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope it's any good.

R/R


	2. The Awakening

So, guys, here's my new chapter. I said before that this would be a Kag/Kur, but I miht change my mind if people want a Sess/Kag fic. It will still be a yu yu crossover. But anyway, here's my new Chapter. Enjoy, people!!!

Disclaimer: I want to own Sess so badly. But, waaaah, sadly I don't. So, I don't own anything.

Where They Go We Can't Follow

Chapter 2

The Awakening

* * *

When Sesshomaru came to after the battle of Naraku, he awoke to see a new devastation. He opened his eyes slowly after using his senses to reassure himself that there were no present dangers lurking close by. Groaning slightly as his muscles bunched and moved, he raised his head and looked around expecting to see his brother and his friend wallowing in victory. It took him only a moment before realizing that something was very wrong.

He sat up quickly ignoring the temporary pain and looked around wildly, hoping for any signs of life. He listened and finally heard the sounds of quiet breathing coming from his right. Turning his head sharply, he spotted the cause of the noise and was shocked to see Kagome lying passed out, her breathing ragged but otherwise steady. _She's still alive?_ He wondered in bewilderment. He climbed to his feet intending to walk over to her, but almost collapsed when his forgotten injuries sent white hot flashes of pain directly to his brain. He tried holding back the gasp of pain, but couldn't hold it in.

His gasp must have awoken Kagome who sat up much too quickly and lay back down holding her head in pain.

"Se-Sesshomaru," she whispered his name.

He crawled to her side and peered at her searching for any serious injuries. They stared at each other before Kagome finally came out of her gaze and realized where they were.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, her memories slowly shedding light. There was a battle. Naraku! She gasped and looked around worriedly searching for her lost friends. Then she began crying into her hands, all the while, Sesshomaru still staring at her. She remembered it all. Sango's death. Kohaku's death. Miroku's death. Inu-. "Dead," she whispered, drawing Sesshomaru's attention.

"Dead?" he questioned. "Naraku?"

She nodded. "They're all dead. All my friends. Naraku killed them all."

He didn't know what to say and so they both sat there, youkai and miko. Where would she go now? Kagome wondered. Where could she go? All her friends were gone. So that meant....her adventure was....over. She was snapped out of her depressing musings by a noise to her right. She saw Sesshomaru flinch at the noise and turn his head in that direction. Kagome felt dread al through her. What if it was some low-level demon hoping to snatch the jewel shards while they were weak from battle.

She weakly picked up her arrows right as a giant cat came crashing through the woods.

"Ki-Kilala?" Kagome questioned, before racing to the cat's side. There she found a bloody and bruised Shippo and Miroku. Both were knocked out and Kagome could tell Miroku was getting worse.

Sesshomaru followed her, curiously. He'd never been really close to his hanyou brother's pack before and hadn't really planned on it. But, he reasoned, Kagome had saved the world from Naraku. And so he planned to even the odds.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru stepped forward, all emotion drained from his face, except for faint traces of fatigue. He began reaching for the sword and Kagome made a move to stop him, before he held up one slender hand in a stop position. Kagome bowed her head. So be it. If this was how they would die, at least they would all be together in the end.

She was waiting for the shock of pain, when it never came. Raising her head she was shocked when she realized what Sesshomaru had done. He had healed them all of their wounds. He glanced at her and made a move to heal hers when she stopped him.

"No," she whispered, voice weary and sad. "I want my wounds to heal as my heart heals." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding before turning around. She watched as he walked further and further away, before she realized that even though Shipp and Miroku were uninjured they still needed time to rest.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called, halting him in his tracks.

"Yes," he asked, never turning around. He somehow knew what her question would be and so he answered before she asked. "Come."

Kagome was shocked. He was going to let them stay with him? She was still standing there, when she noticed that he had created his cloud. "Come, I will not repeat myself again."

Kagome heard the command and glanced at Kilala.

"I guess it's just us five now, huh?" She asked quietly to Sango's beloved fire-cat. Kilala growled before following Kagome, promising to protect the sister Sango never had.

It was night time before they reached the castle and Kagome was asleep again. This time she was being held softly in Sesshomaru's arms as he gently carried her toward his wing. He had directed the guards to assign rooms for the fire-cat and monk. He had allowed the kitsune to say with them and was being held safely in his adopted mother's arms.

As he walked Sesshomaru pondered on his situation now. Now what was he supposed to do? He was stuck with two ningens, a houshi, and two other full blooded demons. He had his father's sword Tetsusaiga brought to his study by a ningen servant to be placed in his vault.

Approaching his room, he stared down at the little ningen in his arms. She was quite a sight out on the battle field. He'd watched her in the days leading up to the last day. She'd been fearless, protecting her and everyone she could, without even showing a hint of fear. She'd even protected him; a feat in itself spoke wonders. She had earned his respect and thus he would show it to her.

He closed the doors and set Kagome down on his bed, still staring. He had to admit she was a beautiful female, even if she was just a ningen. He called a servant to bathe and undress Kagome, knowing she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She had to be exhausted.

He went to the hot springs and stripped out of his ruined blood-stained clothes. (Woo hoo!!! A naked Sess!!!) He loosened the band in his hair and let it flow freely down his muscled back and chest, as it lay gently against his skin. He stepped into the hot water and proceeded to rid himself of all filth, before getting out and slipping on a midnight black sleeping kimono.

Minutes later he was back in his room to find Kagome stretched out on top of his bed. She was wearing a white silk sleeping kimono that hugged her curves. Her long hair was spread out all over his pillow and her eyelashes were shut, hiding her beautiful blue orbs. He was about to sleep on the other futon, leaving her to his bed when he heard a whimper. He looked over to see Kagome whimpering and holding onto his pillow, like she was afraid to let it go.

He sniffed the air mentally debated on whether to go to her or not, when he noticed her eyes were upon him. He caught his breath as feelings and emotions he never knew he had washed over him. What was it about this girl that affected him this way? She whispered his name and a plea came into her eyes.

He sighed before walking over and climbing in behind her, spooning her against his front. She immediately stopped whimpering and calmed, falling almost instantly back asleep. Sesshomaru ran a hand through her fine black tresses before holding her tightly. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru," he heard her whisper before her breathing evened out.

He allowed a small smile to grace his flawless features. "Goodnight....Kagome," he whispered, before kissing her forehead and joining her in some much needed sleep.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? In the beginning I was only going for a tentative friendship, but I could make it a Sess/Kag. You can vote on Kur or Kag so, start voting now:

Kag/Sess

or

Kag/Kur

I won't tell you till later.


	3. A New Day, A New Life

Well, thank you all so much for reviewing. It means a lot. It seems about like half of you want Kag/Kur and the othe half want Sess/Kur. And yes, I do know how hard it is to choose. So, I'll make this easy. It could go either way, but I'll give you three choices.

Kag/Ku

Kag/Sess

Kag/Kur/Sess

So, review and I'll start posting results all ready up for the next chapter. Thanks guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

A New Day, A New Life

The cool, calm quiet or morning was all Kagome heard as her eyes sleepily blinked open to meet a new day. It took a moment to realize she wasn't in her own soft bed at home. No, she wasn't anywhere near her home. But then again, just where was her home anyway? She'd spent so much time in Feudal Japan that it had slowly been replacing her real home. Her friends here had become her family and her biological family had become like distant friends. She hadn't been home in months, no doubt her family was worried that she was dead and they would never know.

Tears silently slipped from her eyelids, but she managed to stop after a few minutes. No, there would be no more self-pity; not anymore. Her time here was done. What was she going to do now? She had to go home, pretend to lead a normal life? But how could she just go home and attempt to forget all her memories of Feudal Japan? She continued to wallow in self-pity before finally drying her tears. No more; no more crying. From now on she was going to be strong; for her friends, for her family, for Inuyasha, and for herself. She knew it would take time, but one day once she got passed her depression and strife, she would look back on this time in her life and think only of fond memories; starting today. Speaking of today, where was she?

She opened her eyes fully and this time looked around her safe haven. She found herself in a lavish room, colored in reds and blacks. The doors leading into the room were carved in a mahogany red color and on the doors was a carving of a giant inu youkai in full demon form. Her eyes swept over the room taking in the red and black draperies over the windows. Her eyes finally rested on the bed....more importantly, who else was lying on the bed. "Eep," she gasped and tried to back away, upon realizing that it was Sesshomaru who inhabited the bed.

She stilled in her tracks when she heard him give off a low growl and then in the blink of an eye had grabbed her wrist, flipping her underneath his own body. She couldn't move as his eyes flashed open a feral red color. "Ses-Sesshomaru," she whispered, her hand reaching to touch his newly re-grown arm.

She watched in amazement as he suddenly blinked and then a blank look of confusion settled upon his handsome face. She was now blushing deeply as he stared at her before rolling off her and sitting up calmly as if nothing had happened.

His next statement caught her off guard. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice now back to his chilling tone. Her jaw dropped. Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands had asked her, had expressed concern for her, a ningen girl.

"Well?" he demanded, making her flinch at the harsh tone.

"I, I'm fine, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, her eyes still drawn to his hunched over figure staring at her with his deep penetrating gaze.

Before she could say anything else or ask any questions, more importantly why she'd awakened in his bed, the doors were flung open in a hurry by a scampering little toad youkai. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he cried, happily a few tears escaping. "You've finally returned to me!!!!" Jaken's eyes widened as they took in Kagome, who was lying in bed with his master, a rather confused glint in her eye. He pointed his staff at her. "You, filthy ningen, who are you to lie so willingly in the lord's bed?" Kagome began blushing at the implication of the little toad and her eyes began to spark with anger, before she was interrupted.

"Jaken, cease this annoying chatter at once. You will speak to Kagome with respect," he stated, earning himself a surprised gasp from the two occupants.

"But, Lord Ses-,"

"Quiet, Jaken," he commanded jumping gracefully from the bed and stepping on poor Jaken's head. He threw the toad youkai out of the room, and then turned back to his guest.

"Get dressed. Breakfast will be ready and I will send a servant to show you where we will be dining." He started to walk out again, before turning around and addressing her again. "An,d Kagome, don't be late." With that he strode out his bedroom in the utmost of grace, leaving a sputtering and blushing Kagome.

When he left Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He had basically demanded that she would join him for breakfast and then he had the audacity to tell her not to be late. _Of course he did use my name, _she commented to herself before smacking herself in the face.

Kagome sat there for a few more minutes, before a soft knock sounded on the door and a small youkai woman entered the room carrying a few kimonos. She was short, but pretty with dark blue hair and striking facial features. She didn't speak and Kagome only watched as the woman began walking towards her, setting down her little bundle.

"Hello," Kagome said, politely. "Who are you?"

The small youkai blushed and averted her gaze. "I am Mina, My Lady."

"What a pretty name," Kagome stated cheerfully.

"Thank you, My Lady," Mina responded returning Kagome's pleasant smile.

"Oh, please, don't call me lady, I'm not a lady. My name is Kagome. Would you like to be my friend?"

The youkai seemed a little surprised and then timidly nodded. "Oh, but My La-Kagome-sama, we must get you dressed and ready."

Kagome was momentarily confused. "For what?" she asked.

"You mean you're not going to be dining with our lord?" Mina asked shocked.

"Your lord? Oh, wait, you mean Sesshomaru?" When Mina nodded as a few things became clearer. Like, why she'd awakened in a very lavish room, fit for royalty. However, that still didn't explain why she'd awakened to find herself sleeping in his bed. She started to flush a dark red again, but stopped when Mina gave her a weird glance. "So, this is Lord Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Yes, My La-Kagome-sama," Mina responded.

"Oh. Well, wait, I haven't got a thing to wear," Kagome spoke with a sense of dread. She couldn't go to breakfast dressed in a sleeping kimono. Wait; come to think of it, who had placed her in it? She didn't recall dressing herself last night. Damn, there went another blush as Kagome pictured Sesshomaru attempeting this feit.

"Kagome-sama," Mina prodded, gesturing to the number of kimonos sitting on the chair next to the bed. Kagome got up and stretched happily. She felt like she'd just gotten the best sleep she'd had in years. Ever since Naraku...her thopughts trailed off and she started to frown and then shoook her head. She had promised herself that she would be stronger. And so, she proceeded to the clothes left by Mina.

Kagome noticed that they were very beautiful. "Oh, Mina-san, I can't wear these." Kagome gasoed in awe. Mina looked a little confused.

"Don't you like them, Kagome-sama?" She asked.

"Oh, no no, it's not that," Kagome rushed to sooth the confused demon. "It's just that these are so nice. I've never seen such wonderful kimonos. I wouldn't feel right wearing them."

"Oh, but Sesshomaru picked these out especially for you. He said for you to choose one and then I would show you where you will be dining."

"Oh." Kagome glanced at the clothes again. They were beautiful and if Sesshomaru wanted her to wear them, than she would not upset her lord. Wait, her lord? She mentally groaned. She picked out a lovely kimono, blue in color with pink flowers etched along the seams. On the front was a half-moon hanging over a great white inu. On the back were golden stars of all shapes and sizes. The obi was black and Kagome had a little trouble tying it so she asked Min for help. (I haveno idea about the style of kimonos to bare with me guys)

When she was finally dressed, Mina helped Kagome pull her hair into an elaborate bun, leaving half her hair hanging down past her lower back in loose curls. Kagome left her face plain as she was never one to wear and makeup. Mina took a step back and gasped. "You look beautiful, Kagome-sama."

"I thought I told you to just call me Kagome."

Mine smiled happily. "Okay, Kagome-chan."

"That's better, Mina-chan." The two began giggling before a sharp ahem came from the door.

"Ningen, you are to be joining Sesshomaru now. The servant will show you where to go." Jaken stated. He sneered at both Kagome and Mina, before turning on his heel trying to act superior. Kagome glared at his back before following Mina out the door.....but not before poor Jaken was kicked by both girls as they walked passed.

As they walked along, both girls chattered happily both happy they'd found a friend to talk to. Kagome was careful to study each and every passage way as they walked. She didn't want to take the chance to get lost in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Finally they approached another set of doors that would lead to the dining hall. Mina opened them, before telling Kagome she would see her later and then turned away to get back to her duties.

Kagome gulped as she walked through. Truth be told, she was nervous; really nervous. Sesshomaru was once great enemy, but now he had taken her to his castle and allowed her to wear such pretty kimonos. So, what was he now? Was he still the enemy? Would he still be after the Tetsusaiga, even after Inuyasha's untimely death?

Kagome gulped again, but then collected herself, straightening her spine and casually strolling on. This was her new life, whatever it held, and she was determined to make the best of it.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Superior to all? Well, read and respond and I'll start to post results for my pole next chapter. See ya'll

kura-kun's-lovr


	4. The Breakfast Club

I'd like to give a shout out to all my reviewers so far:

Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: Thanks for reviewing and yes I do have AIM, my screen name is michelle5137 if you want to add me. That goes for any of ya'll if you so wish it. Thanks a bunch!!!!

VB: who must realllllly want Kag/Sess for voting twice.

Vi3tdream27: Thanks also for reviewing and thanks for voting.

Nhjade1: Thanks for your support, and thanks for voting!!!! And I love Sess too, so therefore he is mine. Okay, okay, you can have his right arm.

MLD: Thanks for voting. You might be the first one to actually vote for Kag/Kur, props out to you, and also thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sarah hates Kikyo: Thanks for agreeing with me. I hate Kikyo too. And also, thanks for reading and voting.

Foxfire02: Many thanks to you for being my first reader and reviewer. Congratulations you may own a piece of Sess, also, but not all because he must be shared.

Anyway, if I missed someone that just means you were a new reviewer. But anyway I'm going to start posting the votes so far and thanks to everyone for reviewing.

Kag/Sess: 6

Kag/Kur: 4

Kag/Kur/Sess: 0

Come on guys, keep those polls running. Anyway, here's the new chapter just for my loyal readers.

* * *

The Breakfast Club

Chapter 4

After Sesshomaru left, smirking at Kagome's rising aura, he continued on into his own lavish walk-in closet to dress for breakfast. (Come on, you guys know he has to have one) As he dressed, he pondered over what his next move should be.

Okay. First he brings home all of his brother's companions and allows them to stay in his castle. And then, last night in a total show of weakness had allowed a ningen woman to sleep in his bed. And he'd held her. He'd been shocked to awaken that morning to ffeel her lush body lying underneath his own. Her look of shock had snapped him out of his youkai-indused mind. He'd almost cause himself a hernia when he'd actually asked her how she was.

And then he'd gotten interrupted by his stupid servant who just had to come barging into the room at that exact moment. Sesshomaru growled. How he hated that stupid retainer. Too bad he was so loyal. Sesshomaru ensued dressing in his customary battle kimono, but left his armor in his room.

He smirked as he made his way to the dining hall, remembering how he had demanded Kagome to eat with him. He wished he could have seen her face. If he didn't have so much damn pride he would have laughed outright when he felt the change in her emotions. He nodded to a guard who opened the doors leading into another extravagant hall, the dining hall. Used to the décor of the room he took no notice of his surroundings and replaced his typical stoic mask.

It wasn't long after he seated himself, that Kagome entered the room, looking a little nervous and out of place.

He watched as she made her way over to him and he beckoned her to take a seat on the left side of the table. She walked slowly, yet gracefully and he couldn't help but run his eyes over the kimono she'd chosen to wear. He caught his breath as he gazed upon her beauty. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono that used to belong to his mother. She wore part of her hair up and the other half hanging in loose curls.

She sat down and met his gaze evenly. "Ohayo," she whispered, finding it hard to look him in the eye. He was staring at her with this blank expression, but she could tell he was thinking something by the barely noticeable twitch in his right eye.

"I believe we've already said our good mornings," he couldn't resist teasing her a little, although his tone relayed nothing of his amusement.

For a moment Kagome was confused until she remembered her strange awakening in his bed that morning. Sesshomaru took notice as she blushed and her emotions kept switching rapidly, from embarrassment to anger and then finally to resigned. Finally she squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "Lord Sesshomaru, what exactly have I been brought here for?"

All joking aside he got down to business. "I found you after the battle with Naraku. You and your companions were injured and so I healed the monk and fire cat. You and also the kitsune were unharmed but exhausted and so I brought you here to rest."

Kagome was surprised and thought about their last encounter, remembering how she'd asked him not to heal her minor wounds. She finally took his hand, ignoring his gasp of shock that she had dared touch him and finally spoke very seriously, "I give you my sincerest gratitude, Sesshomaru-dono, for taking us with you and housing us. If there is anything you ever need help with, you can call upon me and I will aid you to the best of my abilities."

"Yes," another voice joined the conversation. Kagome and Sesshomaru were both surprised by the sudden appearance of Miroku, although Sess didn't show it. "What Kagome-sama speaks is the truth. You have truly honored us with your help. I, too, would come to you in your time of need, my friend."

Sesshomaru was indeed shocked. A friend? The monk had welcomed him as a friend. He glanced at Kagome to see her nodding her head in agreement. He felt strange but in a good way. It had been so very long since anyone had thanked him for anything. He'd been thanked by the ningen woman and the monk so sincerely that for the first time in his life he couldn't think of any sarcastic thing to say.

Instead he uttered a small, "Arigato." To which Kagome and Miroku smiled.

Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru began their breakfast, while Kagome and Miroku talked about what to do and where they could go now, while Sesshomaru listened and brooded at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Miroku," Kagome said at one point when there was a lull in the conversation.

Miroku looked puzzled. "For what, Kagome-sama?"

"For letting everyone down and allowing Sango-chan and Inuyasha to die; for not being there in time, for-"

Miroku interrupted her with a frown, placing one of his large hands on top of her from across the table. "Kagome-sama, look at me." She was unable to look him in the eye she felt so very ashamed of herself. Finally he took his other hand and raised her head so her eyes were on his. "None of this was your fault. You are not to blame. If you want to blame anyone, blame Naraku." Kagome had tears in her eyes.

"But, Miroku, what if I had come earlier or something? I could have stopped everything. I could have protected Sango and I could have prevented Inuyasha's death. I could ha-"

"You could have died, miko!" Sesshomaru spoke loudly, attracting their attention. "Any second sooner and things could have been different. You could have been the one lying there among the dead bodies and Naraku would have succeeded in destroying us all." Miroku and now Kagome were staring at Sesshomaru in wonderment. "Do not waste time thinking of what could have been, when you should be thinking about what you did do, miko."

Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru is correct, Kagome-sama. You saved our lives at the very least, and you were the one who defeated Naraku. You, a lowly miko from another world, defeated the great Naraku. You ended it all." That statement caught Sess's attention and he put it away in the back of his mind for a late discussion. From another world? That would explain some things.

Kagome sniffled and then smiled a watery smile, brushing away some left over tears. "Thanks guys. You're right, though. I told myself this morning that I would quit living in the past and start anew. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Here, here," Miroku cheered, raising his beverage. "I can agree to that, Kagome." She smiled as he finally cut off the apprasing suffix. They both turned to stare curiously at Sesshomaru who up until the point had not had much to say, besides what he'd just spoken. He could read the question on their faces and finally with a roll of his eyes merely nodded that he was on their side.

"Then lets make a blood pact," Kagome responded excitedly.

"A blood pact?" Miroku asked confused as to what Kagome was hinting at. He watched as Kagome used one of her sharp nails and drew a tiny line of blood. She brought her hand up and cut another line on Miroku's wrist. "Anywhere you go, I go," she spoke. Slow on the uptake, Miroku finally realized what she was doing and pressed his bleeding palm to hers, mixing their blood. They were both shocked, but pleased when Sesshomaru, without a word placed his own bloody wrist upon theirs.

All three whispered together, "anywhere you go, I go. Anywhere you go, I go," until a blinding light filled the room and Sesshomaru heard the agonizing screams of Miroku and Kagome. Alarmed Sesshomaru used his sense to try to find out if this was some kind of attack. When the smoke cleared, Sess was relieved to find both ningens unharmed. Only they weren't ningens anymore.

He heard a cough coming from Kagome and his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets, when she sat up holding her head. Miroku followed a few second later, rubbing his temples.

When Kagome's eyes cleared she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her with a bizarr look on his face. "What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Kagome, why do you look like a youkai?" Miroku asked curiously, thoroughly confusing Kagome yet again for like the tenth time that day.

"Youkai? Miroku, did you hit your head or something? I'm not a youkai, I'm a ningen."

"Then what are those?" Miroku pointed to something on top of her head. Kagome looked up and tried peering at whatever Miroku was looking at. She looked to Sesshomaru who was also looking at that area. Okay, now she was nervous. She couldn't be a youkai, right? It was just too crazy. Deciding that both men had probably both drank to much sake, she sighed and reached up to prove them both wrong, only to find....dun dun dun....ears.

"EARS!?" She shrieked. "I have ears!!?" She began running around like she was running for her life. "HELP!!!! I'm a mutant, I'm a freak, KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome continued to run around only to get cut off when she ran into a pillar and effectively knocked her out.

Sesshomaru, after uncovering his very sensitive ears, stood up and went to the fallen Kagome. He and Miroku helped her stand and then Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Wow, so Kagome's a youkai, huh? How'd that happen?" Miroku commented, scratching his chin.

"I wouldn't be so calm, monk. You have ears too."

It took a moment for Miroku to realize what he'd said, before he too went crazy. "KYYYYAAA," he screamed a manly scream. "I'm a monk, not a demon!!!!" He brought out his binding wards in an attempt to exorcise himself, but only succeeded in buzzing himself and falling unconscious as well.

Sesshomaru sighed again at how unfortunate his life had become. He had thought he was going to be stuck with two annoying ningens only to find himself bonded with stuck with two doubly annoying youkai. Oh, yeah, his new life was going to be just great. He picked both Miroku and Kagome up and threw them over his shoulder, allthewhile mumblings about baka youkai and why hadn't Naraku killed him as well.

* * *

Well, how was that? Funny, huh? I tried to make it interesting but oh well. The story should begin picking up now. The next chapter will be picked up 3 years after this, and be continuing on. So, please read and keep up the voting.

I love you all,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Two Years Later

Well, here I am. I know it's been a few days but I was busy writing my other fic and posting 5 chapters for it. So after I got finished with that I decided to bring you people some more entertainment in the form of my story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And don't worry, the YuYu gang will be in there soon, I just have to explain some things first before I introduce them. But just so you guys won't threaten me with death theats, it will probably be chapter 7. So, anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Two years later

It had now been two years now since Kagome and Miroku had come to live with Sesshomaru. At first it wasn't all peaches and cream, at least for Sesshomaru anway, but after awhile all three learned to act as a family. For the first year, Sesshomaru still kept mainly to himself, other than helping Kagome and Miroku train their new youkai powers, while Miroku and Kagome continued to bond with each passing day.

Yes, it was true; both Kagome and Miroku were youkai, full youkai. At first no one knew what to make of their sudden transformation until Kagome and Miroku had a strange dream one night six months after coming to terms with their new changes. At that time Kagome and Miroku had begun training already and grew to love each other as sister and brother, which in fact they were.

Because of their blood bond that they shared with Sesshomaru they now had each other's blood running through their veins, bringing up some surprising results. Miroku now had the ability to purify youkai like Kagome, only he powered up his staff; and because he was so powerful, practically everything that touched it instantly disintegrated. Kagome now had Miroku's ability to produce ofudas to drive out youkai, and because of Miroku's added monk blood, she was able to completely master her priestess powers and could purify youkai without ever having to touch them, for she could shoot powerful miko blasts out of her hands (kind of like DBZ, but with miko powers). And even though she didn't need the bow and arrow as much because of this fact, she grew to be an even better shot than Kikyo ever was.

Miroku and Kagome picked up a few traits from Sesshomaru also. Besides their own youkai blood running through their veins, they also had Sesshou's Inu blood, making them quite a lot more powerful than a normal youkai. They also had some of Sesshomaru's markings, each bearing maroon stripes on their wrists, ankles, and waist. They also bore the crescent moon on their foreheads, which most of the time stayed invisible because of their own youkai markings. They also gained a half-moon tattoo on each of their shoulders. Kagome's was on her right and Miroku's was on his left.

Sesshomaru, much to everyone's surprise, had also gone through some changes, though the changes weren't so much as physical, as they were internal. Because of Miroku's monk blood, Sesshomaru gained some of Miroku's patience and wisdom that the monk always seemed to possess. But it was from Kagome's blood that Sesshomaru had changed the most. He now had better control over his emotions. He was able to laugh and have a good time and to enjoy the finer things in life. However, he did still ware his emotionless mask when battling a foe or speaking to someone who he did not trust.

Over time, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had come to terms with their painful past. Oh, they still grieved for what might have been, but they had all learned to accept that things happen for a reason and were all eventually able to move forward without regrets.

Shippo and Kirara had also come to live with the three and as soon as Kagome turned full youkai, she officially adopted Shippo as her pup. Sesshomaru and Miroku became Shippo's uncles and once Shippo got over his fear of Sesshomaru, the pup learned to look up to the lord greatly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru now treated each other as brother and sister and had come to terms with their earlier attraction for each other. Oh sure Sesshomaru still thought her to be quite attractive, and the same goes for Kagome. But after coming to the decision that they wouldn't want to hurt their friendship by getting into a relationship, they had fully accepted each other as family and only grew to love and respect each other even more.

Soon after their training was officially completed, Sesshomaru made them generals of his army in the Western Land and Kagome and Miroku had become quite the feared warriors, although not as feared as Sesshomaru himself. They even got respect from the other Youkai Lords who'd taken to calling them for aid in times of need. It wasn't surprising considering who the lords were.

Soon after Naraku's death, Kouga took over for his father as Lord of the Eastern Lands. He had given up all prospects of having a relationship with Kagome and had mated with different demonness. However, the big shocker came when Kouga finally announced who his mate was; Kagura the Wind Sorceress. (Yes, that is what I said. I think if they got past Kagura's history they might actually like each other. Who know, it could happen. And nobody better flame me for that pairing. I just don't know anything about Ayame except she was engaged to Kouga at one point, only he didn't remember. And also judging from pictures, she just looks annoying. Kouga would need a strong mate anyway. So there!)

Kagome and Miroku accepted this whole heartedly after a time and Kagura had become a good friend to Kagome. She and Kagura would often spar and talk when the boys were off doing 'manly' things.

The Lord of the North turned out to be a Ruby Kitsune. His name was Rain and he was very kind. He was a youkai who never judged someone, whether they were youkai, hanyou, or ningen. His mate, Fiero, strangely enough, turned out to be a hanyou. Like her mate she had fire engine red hair, but she had red ears, tipped black. They both had red tails and carried a yellow lightning bolt on their foreheads for the sign of the North. Rain, just like his name sounds, was a weather kitsune, while his mate was like Shippo, where as she uses illusions and fire as her weapons. This helped a great deal, when Kagome finally relented in having someone train Shippo.

Kagome became good friends with Fiero also and allowed her to train her kit and as a result Shippo became very good with his illusions; so good that he is capable of copying any youkai or ningen and using their powers. (Do you get it? He can basically transform into anything he wants and control any type of power that comes with it. For example, let's say he creates the illusion he is a fire apparition like Hiei. He wouldn't be able to look exactly like Hiei, although he would look similar. He would basically look like a Shippo-Hiei and be able to duplicate Hiei's attacks such as his Dragon of the Darkness flame.) However, since Shippo is so young, he is only able to hold a different form for about 10 hours before he has to rest.

Kirara was still the same only now she protected Kagome as her new mistress and the two could usually be found fighting side by side.

So now here we are two years later as Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are planning to go live in the future now that their training is complete.

* * *

Kagome woke up that morning feeling happy, yet saddened. In less than a few hours she would be leaving the people she had learned to call her new family. After the deaths of her old friends she was twice as protective of her new family.

She yawned and stretched, opening her bleary eyes to greet the fresh morning. She was immediately assaulted by the smell of many servants scrambling about doing their many chores. She could hear them, even half a mile down the corridor, laughing and talking and going about their business.

Kagome thought back to two years ago when she'd first awakened to test her new senses, and smirked in remembrance. She'd immediately passed out because her sense of smell had heightened so dramatically.

She was used to everything now and learned to love the new her. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was ever ningen, being as how she was so comfortable being a youkai. She thought back and laughed remembering the first night. She'd been just as shocked as Miroku when they'd both appeared in each other's dream, only to find Midoriko waiting for them.

As she dressed, Kagome let a wistful smile wash over her features as she thought back on that moment.

Flashback:

It seemed like Kagome had just closed her eyes that night, exhausted from the painful transformation into a youkai, before she opened them again to find herself standing in a field of bright flowers. She looked around wondering where she was and how she got there.

"Hello," she called, hoping someone would answer her.

"Hello," another voice responded, although this voice sounded distinctly familiar and male. Kagome squinted to view the figure approaching. It was...Miroku.

She turned around and spotted him waving to her across the field. As she made her way over to him, she finally took the time to look him over. He looked....normal? _Wait, normal? Didn't he turn into a youkai earlier? _Reaching up to the top of her head, Kagome felt for the ears she'd felt earlier and to her shock they were.....gone!

She let out a confused gasp. _Was everything just a dream?_

It seemed like ages until they met each other in the middle, Miroku looking just as puzzled as she.

"Hello, Kagome," he spoke calmly, although he still looked quite confused. "What do you suppose we're doing here?"

"I don't know Miroku," she answered. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well that's easy. You're here because I brought you here." A soft and kind voice spoke, catching their attention. Standing there was.....

* * *

Okay, that's it!!! Haha, I left a cliffie, which I very rarely do. I like to complete things before they go on. So, anyway, here's the next chapter. Review and I might update soon then later. Oh, and as you can tell I'm making Sess and Kagome have a brother/sister relationship. I looked over the reviews and it was mostly a tie, so I just decided I would make it a Kag/Kur. And sorry, that I haven't introduced anyone from that show yet, but I'm getting to it. Just be patient. Well, thanks for reviewing so far. Everyone has been very kind and encouraging. Well, bye for now.

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. The Inner Kitsune

Well, here's another update. It goes alone with the last chapter 'cause I wanted to get passed a few things. It took awhile to write so you guys better keep reviewing so I keep updating. For now enjoy my new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Inner Kitsune

(Still in flashback mode:)

Miroku and Kagome instantly swung around and both nearly gasped in shock. There standing behind them was the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen. She was tall with long black hair, trailing to her waist. She had peaceful blue eyes that seemed to draw in your sole. She was dressed in a stunning yellow and white fighting kimono with a sword strapped around her waist and a bow and quiver of arrows settled on her back. She was smiling calmly and Kagome instantly knew who this woman was.

"You're....

"Midoriko," Kagome and Miroku said at the same time, awed by her presence.

She giggled, a sound that instantly calmed their nerves. "Why, yes, I suppose throughout your little adventure you must have heard something about me." She was still smiling sweetly.

"But...but how?" Kagome asked. "I thought you were trapped in the jewel."

"Well that's true....I was. But now I'm free, thanks to you, Kagome."

"Me?" Kagome asked, confused. "What did I do?"

Midoriko laughed. "Kagome, you protected and fought for that jewel when no one else has ever been able to do, not even Kikyo. You single-handedly destroyed an evil that you had been chasing for years, and you did it while keeping the jewel free. You and your sole are so very pure, Kagome, and I thank you for that. Without you, I would not have been able to defeat the evil in that jewel and finally release my spirit." Kagome was stunned, while Miroku looked thoughtful nodding his head in agreement with everything Midoriko was saying. It was true. Kagome really was pure of heart. That's why everyone loved her so much.

Kagome didn't know what to say or how to respond. "Wow, I had no idea I'd done all that much. I guess it just seemed second nature to me; almost as an instinct."

"And you'd be correct there, Kagome," Midoriko agreed. "After all, you wouldn't be my reincarnation for nothing. It seems I picked the right person to-"

"Wait, wait, go back," Kagome interrupted. "What did you just say?"

"Say?" Midoriko frowned. "That it was second nature to you?"

"No, no, that thing about me being your reincarnation."

Midoriko looked troubled. "You mean you didn't know?"

Kagome gasped and looked to Miroku who shrugged his shoulders. "But Midoriko-sama, we were all led to believe that Kagome, here, was Kikyo's reincarnation." Miroku explained.

Midoriko gasped. "Who told you such a ridiculous notion?!" She looked scandalized.

"Well...." Kagome began, looking to Miroku, "first by Kikyo's sister, Kaede, and after that everyone pretty much just went along with it. I mean I look so much like her."

"Now, just hold on a minute! Were these people nuts or what?" Midoriko gasped out laughing. "Were these friends blind, child? You don't look like a thing like that horrid girl."

For a moment Kagome couldn't move. Everyone had always compared her to Kikyo. They'd always said she resembled the dead miko quite a bit. For heaven's sake, Inuyasha always had trouble distinguishing the two. And here this powerful entity of a woman had told her she didn't look a thing like her. Suddenly it dawned on her how ironic that was, causing Kagome to break out in a fit of laughter.

Midoriko watched stunned as the girl suddenly fell over laughing, while Miroku also seemed to find some amusement in this. They watched Kagome until she finally sat back up and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Midoriko-sama, I'm just thinking back on the irony of it all, that's all."

"That's quite all right, dear, and don't use formalities, I don't much care for them, now can we get down to business as to why I brought you to here?"

"Yes, please continue, Midoriko," Miroku said respectfully.

"Well, the first reason was that I needed to explain a few things to you about why you suddenly started spouting out new body parts. And yes, you are full youkai; kitsune youkai to be exact."

"Ah, that would explain the ears," Miroku commented.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

"Now, as to why you became that way, well I made you that way."

"What?" Kagome gasped. "You did this? Why and how are we kitsune? Did you choose what kind of youkai we turned into?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I wanted you two to be able to protect yourselves and those around you. You two have a great destiny coming up in which you will be a vital asset."

"Destiny?" Kagome asked. "What kind of destiny?" Truth be told she was kind of worried. She didn't want to have to deal with any sort of destiny if it meant losing the family she'd so recently rebuilt.

"Well," Midoriko looked pained, "I'm not allowed to tell you that. You must learn what it is on your own, both of you."

Kagome still looked concerned, so Midoriko placed a hand on top of hers. "Don't worry, Kagome, everything will work out in the end. You were destined for greatness and I have no doubt you'll accomplish anything you set your mind to." She smiled reassuringly and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Now in answer to your second question which was if I chose your forms, well the answer is nope; that was purely your hearts acting out your deepest wishes. You see, Kagome, because you are so full of life and compassion, yet contain wisdom, kindness, and power, your emotions portrayed the inner you," she explained patiently. Then she grinned. "You also possess that certain aloofness and mischievous personality that all kitsunes are born with."

"Hm," Kagome whispered thoughtfully, while smiling. What Midoriko spoke was the truth. And she would be lying if she hadn't wondered what it would be like to be a youkai like Shippo; a kitsune in fact. She'd always loved his cleverness. "But Midoriko, what about Miroku? Why did he turn into a kitsune?" she asked finally after pondering these reasons.

"Well, like you, he also contains his fair share of cleverness and smarts, while he is also understanding and calm, also much like a kitsune." Midoriko glanced at Miroku and winked. "He also has that natural charm and sexuality I'm told all kitsunes enjoy."

Kagome and Midoriko laughed and soon Miroku joined in. "Well, Midoriko, now we know why Miroku is such a flirt. His inner youkai had been pushing him the entire time," Kagome joked in a friendly manner, while Miroku smirked playfully.

"Which reminds me, Midoriko-sama," Miroku began when they'd calmed a little bit. Kagome raised an eyebrow, automatically knowing where this was going. She tried to catch him, but it was too late. Miroku had reached over and grabbed Midoriko's hands, holding them gently to his heart. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child!?"

Midoriko stood stunned before finally realizing what he'd just asked her. She quickly slapped him and stepped away from his searching hands.

Kagome was wondering whether to laugh or cry, for the expression on the older miko's face was almost too much to take in. "Miroku," she finally cried. "You don't have an excuse to ask anyone that anymore!!"

"I know," Miroku grinned impishly. "But she's so beautiful, I was wondering if she'd do it anyway."

"Miroku!" Kagome cried again smacking him in the back of the head, while Midoriko was still blushing bright red.

After a few minutes, Midoriko cleared her throat. Kids these days, she thought. "Well, anyway, shall we get back on topic."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Mido," Kagome said, casting a look to Miroku to behave. He only held his hands up innocently.

"Mido?"

"Well, yeah," Kagome explained. "We're friends now aren't we?"

"Oh, why yes, Kagome." They smiled at each other before getting back to the situation at hand

"Anyway, now that you two are youkai, there is something else you should know." Kagome and Miroku leaned forward attentively. "Miroku is my brother's reincarnation."

"Your brother's reincarnation!?" They responded together, very shocked.

Midoriko blinked at their reaction. "Well, yes, my brother was a monk while I was a miko. We use to fight youkai together, we made quite the pair. And now we've passed down all our powers to you guys, so you are in a sense brother and sister."

Kagome and Miroku smiled gently at each other, feeling the pull of their emotions through their bond. Miroku reached over and grasped Kagome's hand. "We've already considered each other family, but hearing that we are closer than we realized has made us both very happy."

Midoriko smiled gently. "I'm happy for you. So, I have a few more pieces of information for you. First you must learn how to tap into your youkai powers. You look ningen now because of the strain on your bodies before. It was too much energy to handle and so your bodies reverted back to your less taxing forms. I will teach you how to bring forth these powers and you will still have your ningen forms, should you ever wish to return to Kagome's time or walk among other ," Kagome murmured. "Can we do that now?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure!"

A few minutes later both Kagome and Miroku had learned to tap into their youkai forms anytime they wished to. And now they stood gaping at one another as they had not fully taken the chance to look at the other before they'd passed out earlier.

"Wow, Kagome, you look spectacular!" Miroku exclaimed. And she did. Kagome was now a foot taller than used to be, with long legs and an even taller upper body. She had full breasts and her waist had shrunk a little while her hips widened. The most surprising thing about her new form was that her hair had turned into a startling ice blue hair, hanging past her thighs. It hung loose and straight and there were white streaks woven through her long blue locks. Her bangs lengthened to the length of her hair and fell past her waist also. Her eyes were now a silver-blue and almond shaped. She also had ice blue ears, tipped in white, with three tails, all three the same color blue as her hair, tipped in white. She had a strange teal teardrop on her forehead overlapping a white snow flake, meaning she could control ice and water, and another tear drop next to her eye, which almost looked wet but wouldn't fall. She was now wearing a pure black fighting Kimono, with an ice blue obi tied tightly around her waist. She had teal markings on her cheeks and eyelids, like Sesshomaru, and the fangs and claws just like a youkai. All in all she looked hot.

"Thanks, Miroku," she gazed at him, shocked by his new features. "You look good as a youkai, Miroku." And she was right. He stayed the same height while his body filled out to look more muscular and youkai-like. His hair stayed black, only now there were light purple and blue iridescent streaks in his hair and it was longer, about the length of Koga's, still held back in a ponytail. His eyes turned a deep shade of purple, with silver around the edges. He had claws and fangs and purple markings on his eyes lids and cheeks. The strange thing was Miroku had two other markings on his face. On his left cheek was a green vine, while on his right cheek he wore the kanji for earth, meaning he controls plants and earth.

Once Kagome and Miroku were done analyzing each other's new features and symbols, Midoriko had gone on to explain that now she and her brother's spirit, Miroku's incarnation, would be training the two from now on in their dreams. Therefore, they would train with Sesshou during the day, learning to use various weapons and hand-to-hand combat and also how to put their new youkai senses to use. And during the night they would be learning to control their new powers as well as developing the ability of telepathy and telekinesis, and also improving their ability miko and monk abilities. This continued on until the day that Kagome started thinking it was time to go back to the future. Miroku had decided to follow her and live with her, both taking Shippo and Kirara with them. They would not take Sesshomaru or any of their friends; instead Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kagura had decided to stay in the Feudal Era and wait 500 years before they would all meet up with each other.

End Flashback:

Which leads us to right now, as Kagome hurried to the well with Miroku at her side and Kirara running beside them with Shippo asleep on her back. They'd already said their goodbyes to their friends at a party the night before and promised to hook up when they reached Kagome's era.

As they approached the well, Kagome got a case of nostalgia, remembering all those times of traveling back and forth between the dimensions; back when she was ningen. As if sensing Kagome's heightened emotions, Miroku grabbed her hand in a comforting manner, as if to tell her he was there and everything was going to be all right.

She smiled back gratefully. "Well, we're here guys, are you ready?" she asked, peering into the well that she hadn't seen in two years.

"Yes," Miroku responded happily. Kirara gave a little mew as she too was ready. Truth be told, he was very excited. Before going here, Kagome had taught Miroku all about her era and what to expect. He was excited to know that he was finally going to experience it for herself. Kagome had also schooled Miroku about the school system as they would be going to college. Kagome was surprised when Miroku eventually learned everything there is to know. He would be able to get into school with her, because of how smart he was.

Picking up Shippo, Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand and Kirara jumped on Kagome's shoulder and together they made the journey back to Kagome's world.

Well I think I'll end it here. The next chapter I will introduce the yu yu gang and we'll finally be getting onto more exciting things. So, you guys read and review and I might post sooner rather than later. Its all up to you guys.

Bye,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	7. The First Meeting

Well, here I am again and it's an extra long chappie since I haven't updated in a couple days. But just for your information, Kagome finally meets the Spirit Detectives in this long awaited chapter. See how she reacts to her first glance at Kurama, Yusuke, and the others. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it means a lot. And in case you haven't noticed I decided to go with a Kag/Kur pairing as that was my original intention. Well, enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or YuYu

* * *

Chapter 5

The First Meeting

They have all been living in Kagome's time for close to 6 months now, and have become one big happy family. Miroku and Shippo had adjusted rather well to her time after Kagome had explained the history of her world and the new inventions. Kagome was now 20 years old and a very powerful Miko-Youkai. Miroku was 21 and Shippo was 12 growing up to be a mature young adult. Kirara still watched over and protected Kagome and was also quite content in the future, now that demons weren't coming to attack them, as they would have in the past.

There were, however, some other serious changes that occured causing everyone to bad together to help Kagome. Upon Kagome's return they'd faced yet another tragedy. It seems a few months prier to Kagome's return, her mother and Ji-chan had both been killed while walking down the street to pick up groceries, leaving Sota her only immediate family member. It was a hit and run and so far the police had yet to find any leads as to the motorist's whereabouts. As soon asKagome learned of the situation, she had immediately burst into tears and had gone to retrieve her little brother, who had been sent to live with relatives. After a hurried explanation, Kagome finally weaseled out an excuse to her aunt as to where she'd been, before grabbing Sota and literally running out the door.

So now it was only Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sota, and Kirara who lived on the family shrine. Things were just now starting to fall back together again, as Kagome and Sota got over their family's demise. During this tragic time, there was some good news that quickly followed her mother's death. It seems that Sesshomaru managed to track down his two friends and had granted Kagome a nice fat position as Vice-President, right next to him. He'd offered Miroku a job as well, but it seems Miroku was quite content these days, to take over the shrine duties her grand father had left behind in his death. Now he spent most of his days sweeping and taking care of ths shrine while Kagome rushed off to work. Kagome had ealso nrolled Shippo at Sota's school after giving him a crash course on the basics of math, language, spelling, and history. He was now quite the content little boy as he and Sota got along famously and he had his mother's love and Miroku's guidance.

As it was Kagome was late as she ran down the sidewalk hoping that she could still manage to catch the bus; her destination, Sesshomaru.

"Shit!" Kagome cursed while streaking down the walkway. It was pouring down rain and she hadn't thought to bring her larger umbrella, one that would have kept her dry rather than soaked and cold. But, no, sadly she'd opted to bring her smaller one hoping that the rain would cease before she would need it. "Shit shit, shit, Sesshou is going to kill me!" she ranted to herself. "Why, oh why did I let those three talk me into a movie marathon on a Sunday night, knowing full well I would have to get out early to work today?"

She reasoned it wouldn't be so bad. So, she'd be a few minutes late. Sess would ask if she was okay and she would reply that she was fine. And then they'd all drink coffee while discussing the horrible weather. "Sure," she muttered unhappily. "And Sess is a woman." Knowing full well that although they were friends, Sesshou took his jpb seriously. No, he would never fire her, but there were many other punshiments worse than being fired. She mentally shuddered remember the last time he'd 'punishied' her by making her train a full 24 hours with him, without letting her break for food or a shower.

She cursed again and just as she was bending her head to get a better look at her rain-clogged watch, she suddenly found herself pitching forward and colliding with a rough, hard body. "KKYYAA!" she shrieked as she began to fall. She held out her arms protectively in front of her body, hoping it would be enough to protect herself. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact and.....it never came. Instead she was....floating. No, wait, someone had caught her.

"Miss, miss, are you all right?" A soft voice was asking. Kagome opened her eyes groaning. She turned to the man who had caught her expecting to see some older gentleman. Instead what she saw simply took her breath away. Standing there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, a gentle yet vivid emerald green that seemed to hold concern and something else she couldn't identify. The rain washed over his features and ran down his face and Kagome couldn't help but allow her gaze to follow one drop of water that landed right above his upper lip. The second thing she noticed were his long red locks of hair, trailing lightly over his shoulders and down his back. Some of it, his nags, spilled over onto her face as he bent over, his mouth moving. Wait, why was his mouth moving? Oh, he must be speaking again.

"Hey, snap out of it, I didn't hurt you did I?" he was saying when she finally cleared her head.

"Oh. OH! My goodness, I am so sorry," she apologized blushing profusely at the beautiful boy. She became entranced again when the boy only smild and helped her to her feet holding onto her umbrella so she could stand under its comfort.

"It is quite all right, miss, I just hope you're not hurt," he spoke again, while lifting her gently to her feet.

"Oh, no, I'm okay," she assured him as she swayed on her feet a little from her unbalance, the rain making her head spin.

"Wow, hey, take it is, that was a rather nasty hit," he said, catching her elbow lightly and steadying her on her feet.

"Well, maybe I should just sit down," as she said this her head began to spin again and she wobbled drunkenly. She was stunned when he picked her up bridle style.

"Come, why don't we find somewhere to sit so you can acquire your bearings," he suggested.

"Wait, what are you doing," she stammered at being held so closely in the man's arms. "I don't even know you."

The man chuckled but didn't let her go, only tightened his arms in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kurama."

_Now why did I tell her that name instead of my ningen name_? Kurama asked himself as he walked with the beautiful girl in his arms. _I always introduce myself as Suiichi, especially to girls, what is it about her that made me want to tell her my real name?_

He let his eyes roam over her features as he walked towards a park where he could keep an eye on her and get out of the drizzle. He had been truthful, she had hit him rather hard, he thought she might have been hurt.

"Oh, well, I'm Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome," she said, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kagome. Would you like to come sit at my house for awhile so I can check that lump on your head?" he asked kindly, his eyes peering curiously into her own.

She grinned sheepishly. "No, that's okay, really. I'm a fast healer." He looked unconvinced, but nevertheless he ambled his way over to a park bench and set her down gently underneath a large tree to block out the rain, before sitting next to her.

Kagome opened her mouth to thank him when he unexpectedly brought his head closer to hers. For a moment she wondered what he was doing. "Wha-," she squeaked.

"Ssh," he murmured bringing up one hand to her forehead, gently probing the lump that was slowly forming over her brow. "I'm just making sure you don't have a concussion or something," he spoke gently.

She merely nodded before allowing his hand to come up and rest on top of the lump, while tilting her head to the side. He studied her as he gently touched her wound, his eyes traveling over her features. She was a lovely girl he speculated. She had a flawless face, with wide blue eyes framed in black eyelashes that blinked occasionally. She had white, milky skin that seemed smooth and pure beneath his fingers and small kissable lips that glistened when she licked them nervously. He had to hold back a groan as her pink tongue came out to moisten them again. Yes, she was very attractive indeed, espcially when she was clearly soaked to the bone. He blushed as his eyes lowered to travel over her soft curves, now more prominent because of the rain that clung to her skin and white blouse. He gulped, what was this woman doing to him? He didn't even know her...and yet, he oddly found himself wanting to.

"Well, I think you're okay, but you should probably put some ice on your head to help the lump go down," he said as he drew back slightly, bringing his gaze back to her face. His eyes met hers as she came out of her stupor. She blanched upon realizing she'd been staring at him rather blatantly. He mentally wondered what she was blushing about but let it go.

"Arigato," she whispered as his eyes settle back on her mouth. His thumb began to lightly trace her lip and she noticed his head was still very close to her own.

"No problem," he whispered back in a soft husky tone. He wondered what she would do if he kissed her right now? Sure he was a complete stranger to her, but she was very beautiful and he felt a sort of connection with her. He stared at her before moving very slowly. He watched as her blush rose and her breathing became more erratic but still she did nothing to stop his descent and so he continued onwards towards his desired goal.

"Kurama!" A loud male voice bellowed, breaking the moment and causing Kagome to jump away, blushing heatedly. Kurama cursed to himself before turning to the source of the distraction.

He wasn't surprised to find Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei standing across the street, waiting for the traffic signal. He sighed. There must be another case. Why, oh why did they have to show up now?

"Friends of yours?" the girl's voice echoed from beside him. He lifted his head and caught Kagome's eye. She was smiling at him rather teasingly and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Something like that," he murmured. "Say, would you like to-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as his 'friends' once again interrupted what he was about to say.

"Oi, Kurama, we have to go, Koenma has a....hello who are you?" Yusuke asked as he spotted the pretty girl sitting next to his friend.

"Uh, I'm Kagome," she said smiling a bit. He seemed a bit like Inuyasha. As the thought raced across her mind, she grimaced slightly and her eyes momentarily filled with a sad pain. No one noticed her pain, except for that is a certain kitsune who couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so sad.

"Pretty lady, will you be my girl friend!!" Kuwabara raced forward, kneeling and grabbing her hands in his. Kagome's smile left her face as she froze and stared at the large man. Her face went blank until it analyzed what he'd asked. She stared hard at the man before bursting into laughter.

Kurama caught her as she started to fall off the bench, but she merely continued laughing. Finally she wiped her tears of laughter away and found everyone staring at her in bewilderment. She blushed and then noticed she was in Kurama's arms. She jumped away again. "I'm sorry, it's just I have a friend who acts almost exactly as him," she pointed to Kuwabara. "At least he didn't ask me to bear his child," she murmured to herself, but the others caught her statement.

"You have a friend that asked you to bear his child?" Kurama asked feeling a sort of pain in his heart. Did she already have a mate then?

"Hm, yes, it's true. But Miroku used to do it to all the girls. He still does occasionally but not as much as in the past," she explained feeling the need to comfort her new friend for some reason, although she had no idea why.

"Used to?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but," not wanting to give too much of herself away she glanced nervously around. "Lets just say certain events made him change his ways," she finished.

"Enough of this," a rough, harsh voice broke in and Kagome turned to gaze curiously at the little man standing off to the side against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He glared coldly at her before speaking again. "We have things to do, so if you are finished here...."

"Oh, yes, of course, Hiei," Kurama said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kagome-san but we must be going. I hope we can meet again."

She smiled back at him. "Yes, I'd be glad to hang out with you some time and it's just Kagome," she said, happy she'd made some new friends. "By the way, what are your names?" she asked, pointedly of the others as she stood up to leave.

"Well, the bid oaf who asked you to be his girlfriend is Kuwabara, I'm Urameshi, Yusuke, and he's-."

"Wait, Yusuke!" Kagome gasped interrupting him.

"Yes, that's what I said," Yusuke replied somewhat rudely, thinking she had heard of him because of his background. He was stunned when a moment later she rushed into his arms and threw her arms around his neck.

He was stunned and just stood in shock as Kuwabara began laughing, while Kurama looked slightly annoyed and jealous.

"Uh, hello, girl, why are you hugging me?" Yusuke asked, putting some space in-between their bodies.

"You mean to say you don't remember me, Yusuke? It's me Kagome. You know, your older cousin. We used to play together when we were younger before mama moved to the shrine with Ji-chan," she spoke hurriedly.

Yusuke's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "Kagome?!" he cried. He quickly thrust her back into his arms and hugged the breath out of her. Then threw her away. "Kagome, where have you been these past few years? When we learned that Aunt Kun-loon had died they couldn't find you anywhere. What happened?" he asked.

"Um," she began, but was abruptly cut off when a girl with a pink kimono came flying into the area.

Kagome stared at the girl wondering why her aura screamed, 'death', although this girl didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"Yusuke! Where have you been?! Koenma's getting angry!" she yelled, not noticing the girl standing with the boys.

"Oh, whatever," Yusuke directed his attention to the blue-haired assistant. "Tell that toddler we'll be there in a minute," he growled. He turned back to his cousin who was seriously wondering what her younger cousin had gotten himself into now? He had always been a handful as a child; she wondered how bad he'd gotten now. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but we've really got to go. We'll talk later," he said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, all right," Kagome replied. "Come find me later. Ask your mom, she knows where we live."

_We? _Yusuke thought, then shrugged thinking she meant her little brother, Sota. Instead he nodded and began following Boton, with Kuwabara right next to him and Hiei a little behind, seemingly lost in thought. As she walked off Kagome noticed Kurama was the only one still standing there. He appeared to be quite shell-shocked and so she smiled softly at him. He came out of his spell as he caught her innocent smile and sent back one of his own, before turning around.

As Kagome walked away she glanced back on more time, when a spike of energy arouse. She turned to see Kurama entering some kind of portal and as it closed behind him. Kagome stood shocked. What was that? That spike. It hadn't felt quite human. In fact it felt.....DEMON?

Kurama was a youkai?

Kagome shook her head. Why hadn't she noticed in when she was talking to him earlier. Could he tell what she was? She'd have to meet up with Yusuke soon and demand that he tell her why his friends felt like youkai.

With a shriek, Kagome noticed she was now an hour late.

"Shimata!!!" she cursed again, before running yet again, this time keeping her head up. She didn't want to have to run into anymore attractive kitsunes. She smiled in spite of herself and that's when she noticed it; it wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Did you like their meeting? The next chapter Yusuke gets a new case to examine the Sunset Shrine, unknowing that Kagome lived there with her youkai companions. what will happen? Will the cousins both get answers to their questions? And what about Kurama? What will he say when he finds out what she is? Well, in order to read that part you all must review and then I'll think about updating sometime soon.

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	8. A Family Over Time

Look, guys, I updated again!!!! Aren't you all happy now? Well, I am And I wanted to say that you guys will probably enjoy this chapter very much. And if you don't, well then too bad for you. Anyway, please review and thank you to everyong who's reviewed so far, you guys are the best!!!!! Anyway, enjoy the next installment.

* * *

Chapter 8

A Family Over Time

"Okay, toddler, what is it this time?"

Okay there was something wrong about that statement.

Not the statement itself, but the person behind it.

Everyone stopped and stared at this...speaker who normally radiated patience.

This said person now stared almost angrily at the toddler, daring him to say something.

"Uh, Ku-Kurama, what's up with you? Yoko trying to break free again?" Yusuke asked, nervously while stepping away from his friend.

"No, I'm fine Yusuke, why do you ask?" Kurama asked in his normal cool voice. But his eyes. Oh, god his eyes had the strangest demented look in them that promised...something. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Yusuke gulped while looking to Hiei, who knew the kitsune better than anyone, who looked quite comical at the moment, his eyes never wavering from the redheaded kitsune almost popping out of his head. In all his years, he'd never heard Kurama disrespect someone. At least not someone as important as Koenma.

"Uh, Kurama," the little prince stammered.

Once again Kurama smiled innocently at Koenma, eyes still sparking with fire. "Was there something you needed, Koenma-sama?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Koenma stammered. He cleared his throat trying to look anywhere and everywhere but on the kitsune who'd just lost his mind. "Anyway, boys, you have a new mission."

Situation diffused momentarily, Yusuke sighed before rolling his eyes at said toddler. "No, duh, toddler-sama. Why else would you have brought us here?" He walked to Koenma's desk and began shuffling through the odd papers, indicating which beings were to go to hell, Reikai, or is reincarnated.

"Yusuke, stop that!" Koenma cried stamping Yusuke on the head with his stamp. Yusuke growled trying to read the stamp. When he finally red it his face grew red with anger.

"Rejected!!! I'll show you rejected!" he was about to jump across the desk and strangle the tiny imp, before Kuwabara held him back.

"Wow, Urameshi, calm down."

"Um, Koenma, perhaps you could tell us what the mission is so we can get on with it," Kurama suggested, now back to his original self.

"Oh, right," Koenma sighed. "Well, the mission concerns a certain shrine located on the outskirt of Tokyo. Recently there were several bursts of powerful energy that measured quite powerful on our scale and I want you to check it out. We have no records of anyone at that particular shrine so we have no idea who is living there. The only thing I can tell you is that up until a couple years ago, this energy used to jump around sporadically. One moment it would be very high, the next it would disappear as if never having been there."

"Well, all right, we'll investigate, as long as it doesn't take too long or Kayko will kill me," Yusuke gulped thinking of his sweet yet deadly girlfriend and her frying pan. He was cringing at the memories before he noticed everyone was staring at him curiously. He sweat-dropped before regaining his compose. "All right guys, lets get out of here."

"Right," they all agreed standing up.

Botan appeared before them and opened a portal to the shrine, smiling ever so happily.

"Oh and Koenma, the next time you call for me when I'm meeting a pretty girl who I happen to find interesting, just remember what my death tree can do," Kurama stated calmly, before practically gliding out, and leaving his friends once again doubting Kurama's sanity, while one Prince gulped.

* * *

When Kagome got home that afternoon everything was quite quiet. She was walking slowly as she strained to carry her heavy briefcase, which Sesshomaru had so kindly over-loaded with work, because of her lateness that morning. _But, oh, what a reason to be late_? She thought, picturing the cute demon in her mind before shaking her head. _No, Kagome, get those thoughts out of your head._ Trying to block out his memory, she glanced around noticing there seemed to be no visitors that day. So Kagome smirked before transforming into her kitsune form and whizzing up the many shrine steps in record time.

Sighing happily Kagome walked to her front door, glancing around curiously for her kit, brother, and best friend. _Hmm, no one's home yet, _she thought to herself before shrieking happily at her good fortune and rushing through the house to draw a nice warm bath for her weary muscles.

_Ah_, she sighed, sinking deeper in the water once she was safe and warm inside her bubble bath. _Now this is heaven_, she thought allowing her body to soak out the day's tensions. Kagome was almost asleep when she heard the sound of the front door opening. Sniffing the air, she relaxed upon realizing it was just Miroku.

"Kagome," she could hear him calling as he walked through the house and up the stairs. She heard him approach her bathroom door. Now at one time she would have panicked at having him so close to the door, but ever since coming to the future Miroku had changed...a bit. Sure, he still admired girls and thought every woman beautiful, but he no longer groped them. Well, not unless he was in his demon form.

"In here, Miroku," she called through the closed door. Her kitsune ears perked up listening to his quiet, calm breathing.

"Okay," he replied. "I'm going to get dinner started. The boys had a field trip and won't be home for another hour. And Sesshomaru called and said he's coming over for dinner tonight, okay 'Gome?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll be out in a bit, Roku."

She knew he wouldn't reply and only sighed in contentment as she listened to his whistling as he went back down stairs to prepare their dinner.

After another half hour of blissful relaxation, Kagome know it was time to get out and head downstairs. Wrapping a towel around her torso and hair, she walked into her room humming happily. She let the towel drop and rifted through her closet searching for something pretty to wear. She stopped upon noticing a pure dark blue kimono she'd never worn before. It was dark blue in color with silver lining. Kagome giggled as she slipped the kimono over her body.

She smiled into the mirror, wondering over her demon features. After all this time, it was still weird to look into a mirror and know that this creature, this vixen, was really herself. A tall, full muscular body, long ice blue hair with startling white streaks and ice blue ears atop her head tipped in pure white. The white snowflake overlapped by the teardrop had become more pronounced upon her flawless white features. While Kagome blow-dried her hair, she contemplated her life over the past few years.

Okay first everyone dies in a shocking and horrific final battle with Naraku, leaving her with Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru. Then she and Miroku had been taken to his castle where they'd become demons and learned to trust and love in a man who'd once been a strong opposing enemy. Finally they returned home only to find out her mother and grandpa were dead, leaving her with her young brother. But now, now everything seemed to be falling back into place. She a nice paying job in Sesshomaru's top business, while Shippo and Souta attended school and Miroku took care of the family shrine. In short, they'd formed their own family.

She set down the dryer when she finished and once again stared into the mirror. How long had it been? How long had it been since she'd been content with the way her life was? After learning of her mother's death, she had realized things were never going to be the same again. So she had taken on the responsibilities of raising Shippo and Souta, while earning money for the shrine and her home.

She stared into the mirror now as she let her demon features shine. In the safety of her own home, she often reverted to demon form because she honestly liked the way she looked and felt. Kagome giggled happily. Happy, was she happy? Yes, she was.

She wondered why today of all days, seemed to make everything clear to her again. Maybe it was that kitsune, that Kurama. If it were, well, the next time she saw him she'd thank him. That was if she'd ever see him again. Her eyes widened as she realized she actually wanted to see him. She cast one more lingering look in the mirror before prancing down the hall.

Practically skipping downstairs she lifted her head and smelled the sweet spices of Miroku's spaghetti; another thing that had changed. Miroku absolutely loved to cook. With Kagome's help, the two had learned practically everything about the different foods of the world. Now they took turns alternating each night. And while Kagome loved it, Miroku was better, he excelled at it and Kagome loved eating everything he created.

Kagome ran into the kitchen catching Miroku by surprise and spinning him around. She watched as his stunned reaction and heart rate slowed to normal and he grinned back at the happy kitsune. "Why good, evening, Kagome-chan," he said cheerfully.

Miroku, too, had dropped his illusion and was standing in his demon form, wearing a purple muscle shirt and light blue jeans. He had his long black hair, streaked in iridescent purple and blue streaks, hanging loosely without a pony tail and his black ears, tipped in dark purple were perked up in happiness as his three tails black tails, tipped in purple, wrapped around his waist. The green vine, now sported a red rise, while his earth kanji was glowing.

Kagome walked over to the counter and switched on some music before turning back to her best friend with a mischievous smile. "Come on, Miroku, dance with me," she urged, reaching for his hands.

He started to shake his head no, but then stopped and looked at his beautiful best friend. How long had it been since she'd looked so...carefree and happy. So, he set down his stirring ladle and allowed Kagome to draw him into her childish antics.

"My lady," he bowed taking her right hand in his left, while her left went to his shoulder and his right went to her hip.

"Kind sir," she replied in kind. The two began to waltz around the kitchen spinning and twirling and twisting with the beat. They were laughing and having a grand time just talking and enjoying each other's presence.

"So, what is up with you today, my friend?" he asked smiling happily at the vixen, still spinning with her in his arms. "Have you met someone new?"

The answer he was expecting wasn't the one he received. She smiled impishly, "Why, Miroku, whatever makes you say that?" she asked.

He gaped. "Kagome!" He cried, halting in his tracks before they both began to laugh.

She giggled, before continuing her dance, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Roku," she whispered, closing her eyes and savoring his musky male scent she'd grown accustomed to. She began purring at the safety and closeness to her best friend.

Miroku brought her closer burying his head in her hair, allowing a rumbling purr to meet with hers. "For what, Kagome?" he asked, looking into her pretty silver-blue eyes.

"For being here? For being my best friend," she answered. "For staying with me."

Miroku smiled kindly sighing and holding her tighter against his front, enjoying being able to relax in his best friend's arms. "Kagome, you're my best friend, the best friend I've ever had. I would never abandon you," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. They hadn't noticed but as they had been talking, their dance had slowed and they were now swaying contentedly in each other's arms.

They danced awhile more until a small, "ahem," brought their attention to a man with long black hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, looking kind of boyish. He was staring at them curiously but smiling a gentle smile.

Kagome broke away to throw herself upon him. "Seshou-kun!" she cried rushing forward to embrace her boss and other best friend.

He laughed as her demon body connected with his. "You act as if you didn't just see me," he teased, kissing her on her temple before setting her back on her feet. He turned to Miroku who was smiling sincerely at his two friends.

"Monk," Sesshou nodded in greeting. A long time ago that greeting would have come out as an insult, but now it was more an endearment.

"Hello, old friend," Miroku responded in kind. "Who don't you come in and sit. The boys will be home soon and dinner is almost ready."

Sesshomaru nodded while Kagome was still smiling happily. Come to think of it, she'd been smiling all day. Even as he'd teasingly reprimanded her about coming in later, even as he'd handed her all her paper work upon her way out. He met Miroku's gaze over top her head and Miroku merely shrugged indicating he didn't know what was up either?

So the three sat down to a very comfortable dinner, which was soon joined by two rambunctious growing boys who flung themselves at the demon lord, who'd dropped his human disguise and still retained all his demon glory. Over the past few months Souta had come to look up to the demon lord as an older brother just as Kagome did.

After dinner they all sat down on the couch, as Kagome sat between both her best friend and adopted older brother. She leaned against Miroku, as Shippo lay sleeping in her lap. Souta lay sleeping in Sesshomaru's lap, as the three settled down to watch a movie, before falling contentedly asleep, as one big happy family.

* * *

Okay, if anyone is confused, no this is not a Kag/Mir. I just wanted to show you guys how their relationship works now. They are best friends and are now very comfortable with each other. Sesshomaru is their best friend and the kids make their home a very happy home. I just thought this might make every body have warm and fuzzies picturing Kagome cuddling with her two best friends and falling asleep. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. I'll post more later. Ta ta for now. 

Kurs-kun's-lovr


	9. Swapping Stories

Hey, guys I'm back!!! Aren't you excited. Well, even if you aren't I have another update for you and let me tell you, this is the last one for the night. I've already updated three of my other stories before this. Not to mention, that I just write what comes to me. Anywa, if any of you are wondering, I'll be updating Old Friends and TarKagome tomorrow, as those are the last ones that need updated. And, oh yeah, I have two new fictions stories up and one Inu/Kag one-shot, if you haven't already read any of them. On of my new ones is a Kuronue/Kagome and the other is, of course, Kage/Kur. So if you want check those other ones out too. Anyway, here is my update.

Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat myself that I don't own anything anime, except dvds.

* * *

Chapter 9

Swapping Stories

Sometime later that night Kagome woke up to a loud crashing sound. Kagome's ears perked and she spread out her youki searching for any kind of danger. Kagome growled before noticing that both her best friends were gone and her kit and brother were still sleeping peacefully on the other couch.

Getting up slowly so as not to disturb the two boys Kagome went in search of her best friends and quickly found Miroku. Kagome walked into the kitchen ready to reprimand the two boys for making so much noise; that was until she noticed how tense Miroku's shoulders were.

"Miroku," Kagome whispered. "Miroku, what is it?" she asked growling slightly at that thought that something might be wrong. She walked over and touched his shoulder gently as he turned to face her, looking quite perturbed.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru and I woke up a little bit ago thinking we heard people talking. Then we heard a loud crash," Miroku explained.

"Oh, no! Where'd Sesshomaru go?" she gasped.

"He's fine, Kagome," he reassured his friend standing up and pulling her into a comforting hug. "He went out the back door trying to sneak around and sniff out any unwanted guests. He told me to stay here and watch after you until you wake up."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Sesshomaru could take care of himself, especially if dealing with weak humans. Suddenly a large flair of demon energy flowed over Kagome's senses as she gasped and bent over.

"Oh, God, Roku, Sess is in trouble," she could feel his energy rising with anger. But he wasn't alone. No, there were several powerful energies with the demon lord. Two seemed to be demons with a large amount of spirit energy, and two seemed to be humans, though they each possessed a strange kind of energy.

"Let's go," Miroku said coldly, standing up and grabbing his staff. Kagome quickly schooled in her poker face and quickly followed after her friend.

:::A few minutes before:::

Yusuke was stumbling around after being harshly dumped out of Boton's portal back to Ningenkai. After getting his bearings straight and cursing Boton and Koenma under his breath a few times, Yusuke finally calmed down and started walking; only to find that Boton had dropped them as far away from the top of the shrine as humanly possible. And so after another round or cursing at which point Yusuke was turning blue in the face, Hiei finally landed a blow to Yusuke's skull, causing him to quiet down. But that didn't stop him from shooting glares at Hiei; not that Hiei was paying any attention.

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked gasping for air.

"No, you moron, now quite your whining and keep walking up those steps," Yusuke demanded practically shoving Kuwabara face-first up the stairs.

"Hey, watch it, Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted.

"Ssh," Kurama whispered. "You too quiet down, you're causing too much ruckus."

Yusuke grumbled an apology before shooting a questioning look at Kurama. "Hey, what's up with you anyway? You've never been so mean and demanding, well except for the times when you turn into Yoko."

Kurama glared at the spirit detective for his off handed comment about Yoko, before sighing. "Nothing is wrong. It's this place. It feels...off for some reason."

"Off?" Kuwabara asked. "You mean like how it feels too peaceful."

Hiei and Yusuke stared at the idiot for actually thinking straight for once.

"Well sort of," Kurama continued. "Almost like something is just about to-"

"You have ten seconds to tell me who you are demon before I have you disemboweled," came a low throaty growl seemingly out of no where.

Hiei whirled around and threw his katana at a nearby tree as a figure jumped neatly down and landed gracefully. The man that greeted them didn't look like much. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a silver shirt. He had long black hair and emerald green eyes that could compete with Kurama's.

"How dare you come onto this property and armed, as well," the man spoke growling.

"Oh, and who are you, ningen that you can dare challenge I," Hiei taunted smirking slightly. His face fell when the man in front of them moved in the blink of an eye and had Hiei pinned to a tree, the man's arm tightened securely around his throat.

The man's eyes flashed. "You assume too much, koorime," he growled before letting Hiei go. "Be lucky she hates meaningless fighting. I would not suggest doing that," he stated from the corner of his eyes as Hiei attempted to pull his katana again.

The questions just kept on coming. Like how in the hell had the man moved just as fast, if not faster than Hiei? And just who was this guy referring to?

"Sess!" A female voice cried running toward the man. A moment later a female, followed by another male ran up to the man, now identified as Sess. She ran into his arms taking no notice of anyone else here. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly gazing up into her best friend's eyes.

Sess huffed, but returned the hug. "You should know better than that, little one," he whispered. "These puny demons could never hurt one such as this Sesshomaru." Miroku walked up to them with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Oh, sure, nothing can hurt the great Sesshomaru," He smirked teasingly as Sesshomaru growled half-heartedly at the taunt.

"Wait...Sesshomaru? You don't mean Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?" Kurama suddenly asked.

It seems that Kagome had finally noticed the new arrivals and when she did, she almost fainted. "Kurama!" she gasped then looked to Yusuke, who looked rather pissed and stunned. "Yusuke!"

"Kagome?" Kurama responded getting a good look at her.

"Well, 'Gome, seems you know these folks," Miroku said coming up to stand beside her.

"Well, I just met most of them this morning. Yusuke, however, is my cousin," Kagome explained.

"Cousin?" a small voice out of nowhere asked. Kagome glance down to see Shippo rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I didn't know you had a cousin, mama." Kagome smiled down at her son and picked him up, missing everyone, especially Kurama's, shocked expressions when they heard Shippo call her mom.

"Well, I for one am rather tired and cold. Why don't you all come in and explain what you're doing here," Miroku suggested glancing at Sesshomaru who had been watching the four detectives like a hawk. Upon noticing Miroku's questioning stare, Sess nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes, why don't you come in? You all can stay here for the night after we talk," Kagome said. She abruptly turned around as Shippo fell back asleep in her arms, lulled into sleep by the soft movements of Kagome's strides.

Yusuke for one wanted to stay. He had some very pressing questions for his cousin; like why the hell all of a sudden she fell demon. And where is that kid's father. If he left her, ooh, Yusuke was steaming now. He didn't even wait for the others to agree, before hurrying after his cousin for some much needed questions. Kurama quickly followed after, as he was just as curious, maybe even more so than Yusuke.

"Wait up," Kuwabara cried racing after the two. Hiei started up before Sesshomaru roughly grabbed Hiei by the arm.

"I hope you know you are not to touch, harm, or threaten anyone inside that house, Koorime," Sesshomaru threatened. Hiei glared darkly before nodding ever so slightly and zipping away through the trees. Besides if all the stories were true of the Western Lord, than he wasn't something Hiei wanted to mess with.

* * *

The group now sat inside as Kagome made cocoa for everyone. Once inside she's scooped up her brother and took both Shippo and Sota to their bedroom so they wouldn't disturb the boys with their talking. Everyone was seated in various places as Kagome came back into the living room. Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed lost in thought. Miroku sat on one side of the love seat while Kuwabara was lying on the floor playing with Bouyo. Yusuke was leaning against another wall glaring at everyone and anyone who dared look his way. And Kurama was on the other couch.

She was about to go and sit with Miroku until Kurama caught her eye and smiled at her. Kagome couldn't help but head in the opposite direction to Kurama's side as Miroku looked on in amusement. Something about him was calling her; something wild and untamed. It made her shiver just thinking about it. Once seated Kagome forced her attention away from Kurama's eyes and onto her cousin.

"Okay, Yusuke, you are going explain to me what you're doing here so late at night," Kagome began. "You're also going to explain to me why you're hanging out with two full blooded demons and why you seem to have a fair amount of hanyou blood in you."

Yusuke gulped before nodding. "Okay, well don't say I didn't warn you. See, it all started when I died trying to save a little kid" Yusuke went on and on about his first few mission as a spirit detective, how he'd met Hiei and Kurama. Yusuke noticed Kagome seemed faintly amused when she heard Kurama had been a thief, but left it alone and continued on. He went through the whole dark tournament and Toguro and then finally explained about the Chapter Black issue with Sensui. When he was finished he found Kagome staring at him in fascination. Miroku was gazing at him thoughtfully, marveling over this spirit detective business and spirit world. And Sesshomaru stared at him, seemingly with no expression. But if you asked Kagome or even Miroku, you could say Yusuke had gained Sesshomaru's respect. "And that's the whole story, 'cous," Yusuke finished.

"Wow, Yusuke, I would never have imagined you'd gone through so much," Kagome murmured. "Almost more than me."

It was meant to be a whisper, but all the demons in the room heard her comment. "Now it's your turn, Kagome," Yusuke stated seriously.

Kagome nodded after glancing at Miroku and Sesshomaru. "I can do better than tell. How would you like to see everything I've gone through?" she asked. She knew she was getting over the past, but she was still getting over it. And it was still very difficult to talk about the last battle. So Miroku and Kagome had come up with a way for Kagome to speak without talking. That way if she had a problem, she could project the problem that was bothering her and whoever was watching could see what she was thinking about.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

Kagome turned to Kurama. "Well, Miroku and I devised a plan to cope over our pasts. We just a sort of projector to explain how we feel and what pains us at the moment. And sometimes, we just use it to think of all the good times too," Kagome whispered.

"Well, I'm game," Yusuke said.

"But I don't get it," Kuwabara said. "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch," Kagome breathed before closing her eyes. Suddenly the lights turned off one by one and Kagome began to glow a purple color. A light began to pour out of her until it had shaped itself on the wall, looking something like the rectangular shape of a movie theatre screen. Then without warning, a scene came into view. It was of a younger Kagome as she stepped out of her house in a green sailor yukata. The group sat amazed as Kagome never opened her eyes and began going through all that had happened during her time in the Feudal era. It started with her first trip down the well, how she'd met the hanyou Inuyasha and freed him, only to break the treasure he was seeking; the Shikon no Tama.

At the mention of the famous jewel, Kurama's and Hiei's, who came out of nowhere and stood in a dark corner, eyes grew larger but neither uttered a word as they watched the drama of Kikyo and Naraku unfold. Everyone watched as Kagome first met the little boy; coincidentally enough was the same one from up stairs, called Shippo. Kurama almost laughed out loud when he watched the little kid trap the hanyou under his statue.

Everyone's gazes darkened as the tragic priestess, Kikyou was reborn, and Yusuke and Kurama began to see red at how many times Kikyou threatened to kill Kagome.

Everyone sure was surprised when Miroku came on the scene, while Miroku looked kind of wistful, remembering his glory days as a traveling monk. They were all shocked that someone as calm and collected as Miroku seemed, had once been a notorious lecher.

Everyone looked sad, but awed by the appearance of the female demon exterminator named Sango. No one noticed but Miroku's eyes softened with moisture. And though Kagome was lost in her trance of memories and thoughts, she felt Miroku's pain and reach across the room for Miroku's hand and grasped it gently in her own. Miroku instantly calmed and whispered a small, 'thank you.'

The memories went on long into the night until they reached the final battle. Everyone watched in shock and horror between Sango's battle with her own battle and both Kagome's battle with Kikyou and then Naraku. They'd watched as she'd nearly fallen, but remained strong. And as the last moments of pain clicked through her, Kagome could feel herself breaking down again and immediately dropped the energy screen and collapsed onto the floor, shedding tears of pain.

No one knew what to do for her, most watching in sympathy for the poor girl who'd had to grow up much faster than she should have. Kurama made a move to pull the distraught girl into his arms, when Miroku pushed him out of the way and picked Kagome up in his lap. She was sobbing, tears rolling from underneath her hair.

"Kagome, ssh, it's okay, Kagome," Miroku whispered. "It's over now. You're safe now."

"But Miroku, she-Sango, she died and I couldn't save her. Or Kohaku," Kagome cried.

That's when Sesshomaru joined his two best friends on the couch, pulling her slightly away from the monk turned kitsune and forced her hands away from her face. "Dry your tears Kagome there is nothing you could have done."

"Yeah, Kagome, at least you still have us," Miroku comforted her. "Remember. You are my best friend. Shippo is your son and Sota is your brother who loves you very much. We all love you, Kagome." Kagome continued to cry for a few more minutes until she fell over, exhausted from broadcasting so many memories and her brief bout of depression. Sesshomaru smiled gently before picking her up in his strong arms.

"Where are you taking her?" Kurama demanded, feeling a little jealous by the way these two men acted around her.

"I don't think that's any of your business, fox," Sesshomaru stated arrogantly before striding confidentially out of the room.

Kurama went to follow after before Miroku stopped him. "Don't worry, Kurama. He's just putting her to bed."

Now why didn't that thought sound so comforting, Kurama thought suddenly very drained and defeated.

Miroku couldn't help laughing at the man's defeated expression. "Hey, it's okay. Those two are like brother and sister. You still have a shot at her."

"And what makes you think I want a 'shot' at her as you called it?" Kurama asked lifting an eyebrow. Man, was he that obvious.

"Ha, Kurama, it's written all over your face. Every time you look at her, every time she breathes, you watch her. You can't honestly say you don't like her," Miroku stated.

By now the others in the room had drifted away, Yusuke to a guest room for the night and Kuwabara was sleeping in the middle of the floor, snoring like a mad man. And Hiei, well Hiei had probably found a tree to sleep in or something. "Kurama I'm going to be straight with you. Kagome hasn't been happy in a long, long time. And today it was in her eyes. True happiness. For some reason after she met you, all her doubts fled and she truly felt like her old self again." Miroku's eyes narrowed in silent warning. "But if you ever, ever hurt her badly enough that she looses even a tenth of the happiness she felt today out of her eyes, you can be sure that both Sesshomaru and I will be coming straight for you. And there will be nowhere for you to hide."

Kurama wanted to gulp at the look in the other man's eyes, but since he is Kurama and the one thing Kurama never looses is his cool, Kurama merely nodded in understanding. Miroku smiled happily. "Great, glad we got that covered." He started to head for the stairs. "Oh and Kurama, Kagome bedroom is the last one on your right. You can't miss it."

Kurama began to blush with the implication in the man's floating chuckle as he retreated up the stairs and into his own bedroom. Nevertheless, Kurama is a kitsune, one of the most curious as well. And so he took the bait, heading for the last room on the right.

When he finally found the room, Kurama quietly slipped in to find her sleeping peacefully in the middle of her bed. Her cheeks were still streaked with tears, but she had stopped crying and now slept quietly. He crept silently over to the bed and leaned over her. He brought his hand up and softly traced her cheek bone. Lord, but she was very pretty.

Looking around to be sure there were no temperamental dog demons in the immediate vicinity Kurama removed his shirt leaving him bear-chested. Without a sound, Kurama slipped under the covers and pulled her little body so she lay draped over his stomach. He brought both arms around her tight lithe body and anchored her more securely against him.

Holding her tight, Kurama leaned down and indulged in the scent of Kagome's hair. Lilies, he decided, that's what she smelled like. He couldn't resist pecking a small innocent kiss on her mouth before whispering a small good night and finally shutting his eyes, oblivious to the pair of golden eyes who watched over the two on the bed, before closing the door and walking away with the oddest expression on his face; one that if you looked carefully could be described as acceptance.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Kawaii huh? I thought so. And that idea of using a sort of screen for Kagome's memories should have made this chapter some what unique. Anyway, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers so far! You guys are the best. I hope you enjoyed my new chapter and come again.

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	10. The First Kiss

Hey, guys! I am so so so so so sorry I kept ya'll waiting this long. But now you can all forgive me because I have finally updated! YAY! (Starts jumping around like a school gril before noticing it is 2 A.M and parents are sleeping) Anyway, I really sincerely hope that you like this new edition because I know it is what you all have been waiting for....the first kiss!!! Are you ready to see Kagome's reaction to Kurama after he snuck into her bed? Well, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 10

The First Kiss

When Kagome first felt the tremors of morning approaching, she realized that she was unusually warm, yet not hot. It was a soothing warmness, one that soothed her ravaged soul and calmed her resolve to be happier and move on with her life. Thinking it was her pillows and that someone had placed another blanket atop her, Kagome snuggled deeper into the warmth…before she realized her warmth was breathing. Wait breathing?

Kagome turned her head and was immediately assaulted with the scent of roses and…nature. Trying to distinguish the strange smell and person lying next to her, Kagome thought back to the scents she knew. Was it Miroku? After all, it wasn't unusual for him to crawl in beside her when she or he had a bad dream. No, Miroku smelled more like vanilla and earth. Sesshomaru? No, he smelled like peppermint. Shippo sort of smelled like earth, yet he didn't have the smell of roses. And she knew this wasn't Shiori's scent. She knew Shiori smelt of fresh picked apples and honey. So, who was it?

Trying not to startle whoever her bed partner was, Kagome turned her face and almost gasped out loud when she caught the flash of red hair. She lifted a hand and gently brushed the red hair away, revealing a white, beautiful face; a face that Kagome met only yesterday. Kurama!

Surprisingly, Kagome wasn't scared or even shocked. She was a little surprised he'd crept into her bed…without asking, but for some reason she just couldn't be mad at him. Ever since she'd met him yesterday morning he'd constantly been on her mind. He'd been so handsome and courteous in the park after she'd practically ran him down in her haste for work. He'd held her so gently in his arms as he'd carried her to the bench and tended to her bump. His features had been heightened even more so by the falling rain and she remembered the look of the water as it had slid down his face and neck. She'd remembered want to trace the path with her tongue for some reason, even knowing her was almost a complete stranger.

She had immediately fallen in love with his red hair, so unique in its color, as it clashed so brilliantly with his vivid green eyes, as they'd smiled warmly at her. And…he'd almost kissed her yesterday…and she'd almost let him. She realized now how much she had wanted him to kiss her in that moment, remembering how she'd cursed when they were interrupted by her cousin and his friends.

Kagome moaned internally. _Oh, good Kami, just what was she getting in to_? She had more things to worry about then getting involved with another demon…speaking of which. She needed to have a talk with him. His story about being Yoko Kurama he legendary bandit, had been a bit surprising as he'd seemed so gentle and loving…and exciting. She'd heard him speak about it, but never going into much detail, just explaining who he had been, how he'd died and how he'd been reborn as Shuichi Minamino. Her curiosity sensors were abuzz and she couldn't help but want to know more. He was like a giant puzzle and she intended to figure him out one way or another.

Suddenly Kurama's figure groaned and stretched his left arm, drawing it across her stomach lazily as she froze. He continued to pull her tighter into the warm embrace of his arms as he let out a small contented sigh, his breath causing shivers to race up her spine as it touched her skin. His soft breathing indicated that he was still asleep so Kagome tried to move him carefully off her person, but he was having none of that. Every time she tried to shift he merely tightened his grasp.

Finally giving up on the prospect of getting up anytime soon, Kagome lay back, staring at her ceiling and waited for him to come awake. It wasn't long before his breathing increased and Kagome couldn't help but be a little nervous with anticipation. What would his reaction be when he awoke to find her lying so close to him? Of course, she was positive he had been the one sneaking into her bed, not the other way around, but still. Maybe he'd been sleep-walking. Kagome had to chuckle at that one.

Kagome turned her head and continued to watch through clouded eyes as Kurama was pulled away from darkness and into the light, as his emerald orbs finally began blinking sleepily. She stared at him still as his eyes spotted her upon one such blink, warmed slightly, and closed again. Suddenly they shot open and he shot up in bed, causing Kagome to propel backwards to escape being head butted. She stared at him in surprise as he realized his position and released her.

"Kagome!" he gasped. "What, how, uh, I mean, I'm sorry," Kurama stuttered as Kagome tried to glare at him, although she found it quite difficult when he was sputtering like a child, his eyes wide and frantic.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and burst into laughter.

Kurama watched stunned as the woman who had so recently been held in his grasp, dissolved into laughter. "I'm sorry, Kurama, but you…should….have…..seen the look, ha ha, on your face, ha ha ha," she gasped holding her stomach as she continued to laugh at his expense. Kurama began to relax when he realized she wasn't mad or upset.

Kurama began to grin as he too saw the humor in it and he finally resigned himself to chuckle along side her. Kagome stopped laughing when she heard his first few chuckles, the sound sending a delicious tingling sensation all over her body at his soft laughter. His eyes were now shining with laughter as he stared at her, his mouth split into a small tiny grin as he covered his mouth lightly with his hand, his shoulder shaking.

Kurama stopped his chuckles when he realized Kagome had stopped and was now staring at him with a strange expression on her lovely face. His eyes met hers and he could almost feel himself flinch at the intensity of her blue eyes as they gazed into his own with a warm expression.

"Why are you here?" Kagome finally asked after awhile.

"Well, I, you seemed pretty tired and upset after last night," Kurama began gently. Kagome stopped smiling as thoughts of last night flashed through her mind; their stories out in the open, repeating all the bad and horrible memories which had at one point in time kept her on the brink of insanity. She looked down and closed her eyes, trying to block out the vivid memories.

A gentle hand was placed over top hers and Kagome glanced up to find Kurama staring sadly into her own eyes. "I wanted to comfort you. I still do." Kurama took a nervous breath and leaned ever so slightly above her lips. His eyes shot to hers and held as Kagome licked her lips nervously. She knew he was going to kiss her, knew that this time there would be no interruptions as she sensed that everyone was either still sleeping or gone. His next words were the final clincher as he bent to hover less than a few inches above her lips. "Let me comfort you?"

Kagome's eyes softened and told him all he needed to know as he finally, achingly settled his warm lips over her soft ones. The kiss was slow at first, as if testing and unsure, but just as suddenly Kagome came out of her stupor when she realized he was actually kissing her and leaned closer to him, sealing her lips more tightly against his own.

Kurama's tongue gently drew a small path across her sealed lips as if asking for permission to come in. It was granted as Kagome drew him closer, her arms wrapping of their own accord around his shoulders, one hand twisting in his red locks as if trying to anchor him to her. His tongue took the welcoming and delved in immediately clashing with hers as their breathing began to increase.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a little moan at the first touch of his tongue as it began to whirl around hers as if in a dance. "Kagome," he groaned pulling her tightly against him as he lifted his head momentarily to see her reaction.

Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed with heat and she panted slightly. She opened her eyes to stare dizzily into his own as she whispered his name, a soft plea on her lips. He drew a hand softly along her cheek bone and she leaned into the soothing gesture, as her hands lifted his hair and played with the delicate strands. She rested her head against his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart as it began to gentle its mad pace. Finally his breathing slowed and he glanced down to the angel he held so boldly to his chest. Her eyes met and locked with his, her eyes nearly sizzling with suppressed passion.

"Kagome, can I court you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Kagome stared at him in surprise as Kurama mentally cursed himself for that out burst. "You want to court me?" she asked finally.

Kurama gulped, "yes. Kagome, I really like you….and I know we haven't known each other very long but for some reason when I look at you, I can't help but want to know you."

Kagome turned her head away a thoughtful look on her face. And in that split second Kurama found himself wishing he had a Jegan Eye just so he could hear what she was thinking. Her head was tilted at an angle and her eyes were glazed over in thought.

Inside Kagome's mind, her thoughts were in a tangent. One part of her jumped at the chance to spend time with Kurama and get to know him. She knew she was attracted to him. Her kitsune sensors were going wild with lust, telling her to take him. But the cool, rational side that used to be human, warned to proceed with caution. Finally she glanced up at him curiously as a thought struck her. "The demon way or the human way?"

Kurama stared questioningly at her before her question set in. "Oh, I hadn't really thought about that," he admitted almost sheepishly. Pulling her into the shelter of his arms again, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away ever so slightly. "Look, all I want is the chance to know you better. What say we start off slow, just dating for a while?" he suggested. "After that, if we really feel for each other, we'll move to the next stage."

"Well," Kagome paused. That didn't sound so bad. And she had to admit; she really, really liked him. "Okay," she agreed. "I like you, too. But promise me one thing."

Kurama could keep the happiness off his face. She'd said yes, she'd said yes! The Yoko inside him was screaming at him to take her right then and there, but having spent years at holding that side of him at bay, he was able to force down the momentary lust and think straight. "What's that?" he asked, after it registered what she'd said.

Kagome suddenly smirked and pulled him into a seductive kiss that made his head spin and goose bumps appear on his flesh. "Promise me we can do more of this."

"You can bet on that," Kurama whispered before seizing her mouth in another hot kiss.

* * *

Okay, okay, I'm sorry if that seemed a little short to ya'll but at least you got what you wanted. I don't know how much longer this fic is going to be, probably about thre or four chapters. You will see Kagome and Kurama get a little hot and heavy after awhile and find out what demon courting is all about. And what's this...someone is stalking Kagome? And Hojo, what's he doing here? Oh no, Kagome you better run!!! Anyway, I hope you guys read this and review! You know how I love reviews and my reviewers!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
